Lucy's Escape
by GingerNinjaKK
Summary: Lucy was at the wrong place at the wrong time... Demon King and Lucy don't go together or do they? Will Lucy get out of this mess or will she become the Demon Queen?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! I'm reposting this story because I can't remember my password to my other account (GingerNinjaK ) these are my stories, i didn't steal them so please enjoy them!**

Lucy's POV

I was walking silently with Natsu until Warren interrupted us to use his telepathy. He told us that Mira was safe and Elfman and Lisanna were safe too. "What a relief." I said. "Hey Warren, can you make it so everyone else can hear me too?" I said to Warren.

"Okay, right give me a sec...Okay Ready!"

I said to everyone "Wendy and Carla have stopped face! They've crushed the enemies' plans!" Everyone was so happy and cheering through Warren's telepathy. Everyone heard Warren scream, somebody invaded Warren's telepathy. Warren yelled through the pain "Who the fuck are you!?"

Someone replied in a deep voice "It is Demon King Marde Guille. But you don't have to remember that name. You imbeciles won't even live to see tomorrow." I could tell that everyone was shocked through the telepathy but tried to focus of the intruder. A couple seconds later the ground beneath us started to move. Me and Natsu where together at the time, the next, we where falling. "What's going on!?" I called out to Natsu, I was being sucked into the ground by something. "I'm gonna be sucked in!"

Natsu yelled out my name, I reached out my hand to grab his, our fingertips touched, but we missed hands. Everything went blurry after that and I blacked out. When I woke up I had no idea where I was, "Where am I? What happened?"

Demon King's POV

"So, someone managed to escape the clutches of Algeria?" I smirked a little. "In terms of percentages, that was a one in a billion change. What dumb luck... No... To be left at the gates of hell... What a horrible misfortune." I turned to Kyouka, a demon from the book of Zeref. "See you later, Kyouka. I am going to check out this person who escaped Algeria." She didn't say a thing, she merely nodded to herself and walked away. Now I just have to find the one that escaped.

Lucy's POV

"Natsu!" I yelled searching high and low for the pink-haired salamander, "Where the hell is he!?"  
"You'll never find him or anyone from Fairy Tail for that matter." I slowly turned towards the voice.  
"Wh-who are yo-you?" I stuttered as a man emerged from the shadows of a rock, I stumbled backwards.  
"Who am I you ask, I am Silver the one that will to finish you off." I tried to get up but my legs wouldn't hold my weight. "Aww do your legs hurt, great I won't need to chase you." He smirked. I moved my hand to my keys in desperation,  
"Leo!" I yelled as a blinding bright light filled the room and disappeared again.  
"What's wrong princess?" A handsome man that resembled a lion said as he kissed up my arm.  
"Leo! Stop it. Your opponent please." He turned around and saw the guy with the dark hair staring at the pair of them.

"You are just slowing down your death, how lame. Just let me finish you off now." When he said that Leo turned around and stood his ground.

"You want to kill Lucy? Well that is not going to happen!" Leo didn't think twice before launching himself into battle with Silver. However, the battle didn't last long. Silver finished Leo off in one move. "Leo!" I yelled out to him.

"Sorry Lucy, I couldn't protect you." Leo said before disappearing.

"Leo!" With all my strength I got to my feet and ran at him in order to redeem Leo's failure. I tried to punch at Silver but I missed and fell to the ground.

"You fight well, little girl." he laughed "Now it's time to finish you off." He picked me up by the neck and started to squeeze my neck.  
"Let her go! Silver!" Silver obeyed the voice and dropped me. I fell to the ground and my vision was blurring. I could just hear what they were saying before going black.  
"Bring the girl to my room! Now!"  
"But sir."  
"NOW!"  
"Yes sir."


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy's Pov

I open my eyes to see that I was in nice room, I thought to my self was everything was dream and I was still at my house than hear. "Ahh your wake."

I slowly turn to where the sound came from, and saw a guy with long black hair.

"My name is Demon King and you going to be my wife." I try to get up but my hands and legs where tie up. "Why am I here?" I ask him.

"Your here because I want you to be here."

He smirk. He came close to be and untie me, when he finish untie me I punch him in the face and jump out of bed. But when I got out of the bed I fell to the ground, my whole body was in so much pain. "W-what happening to my body?" He laugh a bit and said

"You are in the Demon world humans slowly die, if they come to the demon world."

"Then why did you bring me?"

"To make you in a demon." No no I don't what to come a demon, I pick myself up and made my way to the door. "Wow you can still walk, I bit shock that you can still walk." I hear him get up and walk over to me, I just made to the door and he was right behind me. He grab my arms and pin my arm above my head and move his face close to my. "Aww you're so cute." He smirk again. I couldn't move, I try so much to get away. And then he stab his hand into my chest were my heart was, I look down to see a look of blood going everywhere. He move his hand out of my chest and then, he let go of my arm, I fell to the ground, and my vision was going black again. When I woke up again I was in same bed, I got out of the bed. I walk pass a mirror and I saw something different about myself so, I stop at the mirror and saw that my hair was black and went blond half way though. I hear the door open, look over to the door. "Ahh you are wake again sweetie." Without thinking I attack the Demon King but I miss and hit the wall, the wall was destroy.

"Wow you're in bad mood, I maybe I shouldn't of gave all that power." He smirk, I went to punch him again but he said "Stop." I stop where I was I couldn't move and then he said "To your knees." I fell to my knees.

"Ha, you can't hurt me, you can't ever touch, only when I want you too."  
"You can't tell me want to do." I slowly got back on my feet, I look at his face, and he had a shock face.  
"How? To your knees." I went down a bit but I was still standing, I saw him move and then he punch me in gust. I feel down to the ground, I was still too weak to fight back. He pick me up and move me back to the bed, "Stay here, and don't leave the room, in till I say so." He walk out of the room, I didn't move it till someone said that dinner was ready and Master Mard want me to come. And then the maid gave me dress and told me I had to wear it. About 10 mins later I came out and maid walk me to where Mard was. I walk in the room there was only Mard sitting at the table, he look at me and he had a shocked face first than he smiled. The maid push me over to where he was sitting and push me down next to him, I look away from and said "Where are my friends? Are you going to set them free?" I look over to him, he smirk. "Your friends are safe for now."

"Where are they?!"

"Why should I tell you." He grab my hand, I look over and I was tell to let go.  
"If you marry me, I let your friends go."  
"Really?"  
"Yes." He smiled, I blush a bit. "Hahaha, hell no I can't believe you believe me and did you fall for me? I saw you blush." He laugh.  
"Why would I fall for you!"  
"Whatever, I am going." He got up and walk away. "Oh, go back to the room now." I got up and walk back to the room, where I was stay at. When I walking back I could hear crying, it was from the room next to me. I look at the door it had Demon King on the door. I thought to myself why, he would be cry about…..


	3. Chapter 3

The next day

Lucy's Pov

I was told to put on some nice clothes and go outside, I walk outside to see him. Waiting for me, I walk over to him, when I get to him I saw a grave.

"It's my mum grave, she die when I was young, by humans and that's why I hate them… but you're different." I look over to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"My Mum die as well when I was young…" I couldn't help myself I started to cry, he look over to me and wiped my tears away. He pulled me into him, and then hug me.

"Don't worry, you don't need to cry anymore I'll be with in till the end." I hug back, we stay like this in till one of maid came.

"Master!"

"What is it?"

"Your Father and brother has come to visit you, Master" He let go of me and started to walk back in. "Take her back her room make sure my father and my brother don't see her."

"Sure thing, Master." She grab my hand and took me back to my room.

Demon King's POV

I can't believe them, why would they want to visit me? I open the doors to dinner area to see my father and my older brother. "What bring you here father?"

"I come to see you…"

"That's bullshit."

"Don't talk back to father like that."

"Why did you have to bring him here?!"

"He misses you. It was a big trip getting here and we didn't eat anything, so go get us something to eat."  
I took a deep breath in, look over to maid.  
"Yes sir." She walks into the kitchen, than I look over to my father.  
"So why are you here, dad?"

"I've come to see my wife, is that wrong?"

"No it isn't, you know where she is..." I watch him leave the room.

"Mmmm, you better be nice to me you don't wont dad finding out that you're the one who kill mum." I didn't think I pin him to the wall and I was about to punch him.  
"I won't do that Demon King." He smirks at me.

"Master, there is problem." I let him go and walk over to the maid.

"Yeah what is it?" I walk away with the maid.

"Have fun, Demon King."

Back to Lucy  
Lucy's Pov

"I wonder what happen." I walk around the room, to find something to do. "Huh? What's this?" I pick it up, it had dust all over. I clean it to see what it is. "Hmmm it's a picture. Aww he so cute when he was kid! Hmmm that must be his mother, she so beautiful. That must his father, oh he has bother too. His brother is so cute too."

"Why thank." I look over to see where the voice came from. "My my, who are you cutie?" I was too scared to answers him, I close my eyes for a bit and when I open them he was right in face lifting my chin. "You know it's rude when you don't answer someone. For that I'll have to punishment you girl." He grabs my hand and pulled me to the bed.  
"Hey, let go of me!" he put me on the bed and got on top of me, first he started to kiss my neck and that he started kissing me on the lips.  
"Stop!" I try to get away, but he was too strong, I barely could move.

"Is that all you got girl? How weak... Hmm I wonder how cute you are under these clothes?" he started to undo the buttons to my shirt.

Back to the Mard  
Mard's Pov

Well that's that problem done with, I better get back before he does something. I walk back to the dinner room, when I get there only dad was there. "Where is he?"

"He went to his room."

"Which room is he in?!"

"The one he is all ways in."

"Damn it! You stay here and don't move." I hope I can get there before he does anything to her...


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy's Pov

"Damn you!" he smirked, his face came closer. He going to kiss me! What should I do? I didn't know what do, so I headbutted him. "Ow! You bitch!" He got off me and pick me by the neck. "You stupid girl, now you are going to die!" Am I going to die? My vision was dark, is anyone going to save? This is the end of me...

Mard's Pov

Damn it… Hope he hasn't do anything. I was running as fast as i can to the room. Ahh finally I made it, hmm damn it the door is locked. I put my hand to the door and blow it away, I walk in to see that my brother was holding Lucy by the neck. "Let her go!"

"Oh hey brother, don't mind me just getting rid of trash."

"I said let her go!"

"Oh is that monster coming out to take care of me just like it did to mother?"

"Tch!"

"Fine I'll let her go." He lets her goes and starts walking over to me. "I want to see that monster again, maybe you should show dad."

"Get out!" I watch him leave the room, I look over to Lucy. She wasn't moving, I ran over there to see if she was all right.

"Lucy! Hey wake up, please don't leave me I need you…" I grab her and holes her close to me. "Please don't leave me…"

Lucy's Pov

I open my eyes to see that I was in the bright room, I look around. There is nothing, just white walls and ground. I wonder where I am, I was so lonely.

"Lucy…" I heard someone calling out to me, it sound like a girl.

"Lucy…" This time it sounded like a guy.

"Where are you?" I reply back.

"We are here…" The voices where now behind me, I turn around over to see.

"Mum… Dad… I thought you two were dead?"

"Silly girl, we are right here."

"But why are you here mum and dad?"

"We're come to get you and take you back." Tears started to come down my face.

"What's wrong honey?"

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"I wouldn't save anyone, I'm so weak I couldn't even save one them. Why did they let me join them, even when they knew that I weak?!" I fall to the ground. "I'm so weak, I want to become stronger so I can save anyone!"

"Comes with us Lucy, you don't become stronger where we going, we can be happy again. Like when you were younger, we be big happy family again so what do you say?" I look over to them, I wipe the tears away and got up and smiled at them.

"Sounds like fun."

"Lucy! Hey wake up, please don't leave me I need you…"

"What was that?" I looked around to see where the sound was coming from, I look back at mum and dad. I saw my mum lift her arm out to me,

"Come on, take my hand." I reach over to her hand.

"Please don't leave me…"

Year later

Mard's Pov

It's another day, I walk outside to the graves and puts flowers on the graves.

"So it's been year all ready, times sure does fly by. I wish I could you could be with me right now, I just want to see your smile again it was so beautiful… Nothing could more beautiful than you Lucy.."


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy's Pov

I reach my hand to grab her hand, but I put my hand back to my side. "I'm sorry mum and dad but it's not my time. Someone calling out to me and he needs me and I need him. But it was nice seeing you guys again. I never really got to say bye to you two, so I'm going to say it now… Goodbye mum and dad." They both smiled.

"I'm glad you are happy."

"Thanks mum and I love you mum and dad, you just got to wait a bit longer than we can be big happy family." I turned my back to them and walk away from the light. I open my eyes to see that I was in Mard's room. "Hmmm, how long was I out for?" I got out of the bed, I walk over to mirror. "Ahh I got my blonde hair back and it's longer." I wonder where Mard is I should go look for him. I walk over to window and look outside. "Oh there he is." I went out of room, started to walk to the graves where Mard was. I get to where Mard was and it looks like he talking to himself. "Hey mum, how it going? I wish you meet Lucy she really nice and lovely you'll would love her. Whenever I look at her I think about you she as beautiful as you maybe even more than you. She been asleep of over year now I hope she wakes up soon. I would do anything to see her smile again, oh and her eyes are the most beautiful eye you'll ever see. She just like angel, an angel I don't deserve."

Mard's Pov

I smiled at her grave, and look at it for a bit more before I leave. I just as I was about to leave, I see two wings wrap around me from behind. I turn around to see, what was hugging me. It's an angel, no wait it's Lucy she wake finally. I hug her back I wasn't letting her go this time. "I miss you so much."

"I'm sorry, but I'm here now." I look at her face she had the bigs smile I just wanted to kiss her. "I saw my mum and dad I finally got to say goodbye to them." She smiled again, I couldn't hold it in anymore I grab her and kiss her on the lips. I thought she was going to push me away, but she kiss me back. At first I was shocked but than I was happy. I hug her again after we kiss. "Where are my friends?"

"Don't worry, I let them go."

"Are they safe? Can I go visit them."

"Yeah they are, you can but they won't remember you tho."

"Huh? Why that?"

"I the memories so they won't remember so they wouldn't cry because I didn't think you were going to live. So I made easier for them, I'm sorry but I can't change it back."

"No it's all right, but I'll like to see them."

"Ok I'll take you there, but first you have to get change." We both walk back to the rooms, I got change and than we went back to the human world. When we got there, Mard gave me a ring and told me. "The ring I gave you is, a ring that no one would hear or see you or touch you." I put the ring on and started to walk to Fairy Tail. I walk inside, everyone was so happy it made me happy to see them. I sat where I normally sit and watched everyone, Natsu and Gray where fighting and Erza stop them. I smile as I was watching them and than started to cry, as I was crying I didn't see Natsu come to the bar. I finally stop crying and saw Natsu next to me, I put my hand on his head.

Natsu's Pov

"Damn that Erza, I was going to beat Gray that time."

"Hey Natsu, you'll win next." I look up to see Lisanna smiling at me.

"Thanks." I smile back, I smell something, something I smelled before but what is it?

"What's wrong Natsu?"

"I smell something, like someone but I don't know who it is. Hmmm." I sat there thinking to myself, L L-uc L-Lucy. "Lucy!"

"Hmm, who's Lucy is she your girlfriend?"

"Huh? Lucy is one of Fairy Tail members, she family how can you guys forget her?"

Lucy's Pov

Huh? He remembers, but how Mard told me that no one would remember me. I'm so happy, that tears started coming and running down my face. Natsu was yelling out my name, everyone thought he was crazy. Gray walk over to Natsu, and look at Natsu with funny look.

Gray's Pov

"What the hell are you going about? Who Lucy?"

"Why doesn't anyone know Lucy? She family, how can you forget about family?" I look at him, I still don't know who he is talking about. But I heard that name before but where did I hear it from? I thought to myself for a bit, than it hit me.

"Lucy! I know who she is now, I feel bad I forgot. I want to see her." Natsu pointed over where Lucy all sat.

"She right there I know it."

"There nothing there Natsu."

Erza's Pov

What are those boys going about I must of hit them to hard, but Lucy sound like someone I know but where from? Maybe from one of our mission? No Natsu saying she part of Fairy Tail, damn it why can't I remember her? I slammed my hand on the table. "Ahh I remember her now, we have to go and find her!"

Lucy's Pov

One by one everyone started to remember me, I was so happy but yet so sad because probably after this I won't about to see them. I watched them a bit more, it look like all of them where going somewhere but where? Oh no they going to lol for me, what should I do? They about ready to go, I should take the ring off. "Ok guys, are all ready let go get Lucy back!" Yelled Natsu. I took off the ring and got off my stool.

"Wait! Don't go! I'm right here!"


End file.
